Sail Away
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: Sail away, it's time to leave,rainy days,are yours to keep,fade away,the night is calling my name,you will stay,I'll sail away...Lilly tries to not let Oliver's death affect her.Loliver.Oneshot.


**well, i'm back with another oneshot. this one is quite different from the others i've written,though. it's more angrty, and sad. but hopefully it's good. to make somethings clear, tis is a songfic. Sail Away, by The Rasmus. listening to that song, while reading this, helps quite a lot. another thing i want to clear up, the song, which is in _bold italics, _is in Oliver's POV, and the rest of the oneshot, is in Lilly's. now enjoy...****  
**

**Sail Away:**

I look out the window.

It's raining.

It's pouring actually, and as they say, a storm is brewing.

It's cold.

I'm cold.

I bring my legs closer to my chest, and I hug it tightly, trying to insulate myself.

I close my eyes.

And in a flash, everything comes back to me.

_It always amused me._

_I don't know why, but it always did._

_All of them were the one's who predicted it happening, weren't they?_

_So why the jealousy?_

_Why the envy?_

_I knew the answer._

_How could I not?_

_They didn't have somebody to count on._

_To lean on._

_To depend on._

_They didn't have somebody to kiss._

_To hug._

_To console._

_To be consoled by._

_Sure, they had boyfriends._

_They had girlfriends._

_But the relationships wouldn't last._

_Not for long._

_And that was why they were jealous._

_That was why they were envious._

_Because I had somebody to count on._

_To lean on._

_To depend on._

_I had somebody to kiss._

_To hug._

_To console._

_To be consoled by._

_I had him._

_He had me._

_And we would be there for each other._

_Through happiness._

_Through sadness._

_Through joyous occasions._

_Through trials._

_We'd be there for each other._

_Forever._

_And for always._

_**Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for  
We had a dream, we had a plan  
Sparks in the air, we spread a lot of envy  
Didn't have to care once upon a time**_

_We swore._

_We swore our love was never ending._

_He swore._

_As did I._

_**Remember when I swore  
My love is never ending  
And you and I will never die  
Remember when I swore  
We had it all  
We had it all**_

_We had it all._

_We had everything._

_Life was worth living._

_We were happy._

_And we were young._

_And we were living life to the fullest._

_But it's funny how one accident can change it all._

_It was raining that day._

_I remember._

_It was raining._

_He wanted to go for a walk._

_In the rain._

_At 11:05 in the night._

_I reluctantly agreed._

_We walked._

_In the rain._

_Till 11:56._

_We were heading back, towards home._

_It was nearly midnight._

_It was nearly midnight, and here we were, two love-birds, heading back, towards home._

_We didn't look to our left._

_We didn't look to our right._

_We just crossed the road, foolishly assuming safety._

_I crossed first._

_I reached the side-walk, and turned around, waiting for him to come and join me._

_He started walking across the road._

_He started._

_But he never finished._

_A drunken man suddenly appeared, driving his blue Ford Mustang, at break neck speed._

_The man didn't seem to notice him standing in the middle of the road._

_Upon seeing sudden light, he turned around._

_The Ford Mustang was approaching him._

_But he was rooted to the spot._

"_Oliver", I yelled._

"_Oliver, move."_

_But he didn't hear me._

_Or maybe he did._

_I don't know._

_All I know, is that he didn't move._

_Not even a bit._

_And the car came._

_And it ran over him._

_And he fell to the ground._

_And the drunkard drove away, not knowing he had just taken a life._

_And I cried._

_And I huddled around him._

_And I pleaded, trying to wake him up._

_And I prayed, **hoping** he would wake up._

_All for what?_

_Nothing._

_That's what._

_Nothing._

_It was still raining._

_I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed emergency._

_I hung up, knowing that an ambulance was on it's way._

_But there was something else I knew._

_I knew that the ambulance wouldn't make it in time._

_I also knew that he wasn't going to live._

_He was dead._

_He wasn't going to come back._

_Not now, not ever._

_He sailed away._

_**I'll sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days, are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away**_

My eyes flutter open.

I shiver.

It's still cold.

I hug myself tighter.

I look out the window once more.

And I see it's still raining.

I decide I hate rain.

I sigh.

_It's been 3 years, _I tell myself.

_Time to move on._

I get up, and move away from the window.

I head towards the kitchen.

I decide to make coffee.

Hot, steaming coffee.

I switch on the coffee maker.

And I wait…

**_hope you guys liked it..._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


End file.
